SUPERMAN
by An Cute
Summary: Tenía que haber sabido que era un sueño. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Jace nunca llevaría unos calzoncillos de Superman… ¡Por el Ángel! Esperaba que no tardase mucho en dejar de dar calambrazos… No podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo.


Clary se atusó el pelo mientras se miraba al espejo. Le había crecido bastante, ahora mismo le llegaba hasta el pecho. ¿Le gustaría a Jace? Alzó tímidamente su mirada hacia el espejo, recorriendo con los ojos las pecas, la piel pálida, el iris verde esmeralda, el cuerpecito de muñeca, casi de niña. ¿Qué había visto Jace en ella?

Decidió hacerse una coleta, hoy tenía uno de esos días en los que se veía horrorosa, demasiado pálida, demasiado ojerosa, con un pelo demasiado rebelde. Y demasiado rojo. Suspiró pesadamente. Se había puesto un vestido verde botella que Isabelle decía que le quedaba muy bien, pero se veía demasiado mal como para llevar algo tan bonito.

La chica camino, enfurruscada a la otra punta de la habitación, buscando algo distinto en el armario.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró una voz melodiosa y grave que ella conocía muy bien. Puede que demasiado. De hecho, puede que la necesitara para vivir. –Eso te queda bien.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Jace, sorprendida de que estuviera allí… En teoría, tendría que estar en la enfermería del Instituto dándole calambrazos celestiales a Alec. Él la sonrió de medio lado, con una chispa divertida y socarrona en sus ojos dorados, demasiado hermosos para ser humanos.

Clary tragó saliva ¿Por qué ese hombre hacía que su cabeza dejase de funcionar?

-No deberías estar aquí –dijo ella con voz ahogada- Todavía tienes que recuperarte...

-¿Qué tengo qué recuperarme? Yo creo que estoy perfectamente sano… Tú también lo crees ¿A que sí?

Si, Jace estaba radiante y eso dejaba a Clary sin argumentos. Además, nunca conseguiría resistirse al perfecto Jace Lightwood. Le miró detenidamente, pero intentando disimular, vio como los dorados bucles le caían en los ojos, rogando un nuevo corte de pelo y como una sonrisa seductora asomaba entre sus labios entreabiertos, su mandíbula fuerte y marcada y esos ojos dorados, felinos, enmarcados en unas hermosas y largas pestañas, la hacían volverse loca. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, algo caídos, como llevaban los mundanos de su instituto, y una camiseta negra, que hacía resaltar sus pálidos cabellos y los ojos ambarinos. No llevaba runas, pero Clary, como artista, podía apreciar las pálidas cicatrices que le provocaban la estela.

Tragó saliva mientras ese pedazo de hombre la comía con la mirada.

-Jace ¿A qué has venido? No deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos, aunque parece que estas bien... –le dio la espalda, para sacar una sudadera y así de paso no ver a su tentación preferida.

-Clary –la interrumpió él, con un tono de voz socarrón- ¿De verdad no sabes a qué he venido?

Ella parpadeó confusa y volteó la cabeza un poco. Imposible. ¿Había venido acaso a _eso_? Se mordió el labio.

-No –dijo con un tono de voz demasiado agudo.

El soltó una risotada y se acercó a ella, despacio, hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella. Clary se estremeció, para placer del chico rubio, que la miraba como si fuera una diosa.

-Por favor, suéltate el pelo… -susurró él en su oreja, con voz ronca- Por favor…

¿Jace suplicando? La pelirroja sonrió y, dándose la vuelta y quedando unos pocos centímetros de él, se soltó el pelo con cuidado y se lo alborotó con una sonrisa. Alzó la cabeza, ya que eran tan bajita que le llegaba al a la altura del pecho.

Él pasó un dedo por los rizos, divertido, mientras su boca buscaba la de ella. Y la encontró. Clary se puso de puntillas y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Jace, instándole un beso más profundo. Poco a poco, el ritmo se fue acelerando. Él la apretaba más contra sí, entre jadeos y suspiros roncos.

-La cama –dijo ella entre susurros.

Él la obedeció, arrojándola con cuidado sobre las mantas alborotadas. Primero fue la camiseta de él, que dejo a Clary extasiada ante este mar de músculos perfectos y bien marcados, con sus ligeras líneas blancas, después fue su vestido, que se iba subiendo por las caricias que Jace le hacía en el estómago.

Unos vaqueros en el suelo acompañaron más tarde al vestido. Y ahí se detuvieron, ella en ropa interior y él en canoncillos.

-Nunca pensé que llevarías boxers… De Superman –dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.

Jace levantó una ceja algo sorprendido divertido.

-¿Y que pensabas que llevaba? –dijo acercándose más a ella.

-No sé algo como unos slips negros que pusieran Mata Demonios en grande o algo así –ambos se rieron y se besaron.

Ese beso hizo que Clary se estremeciese violentamente y que su cuerpo reaccionara de formas que nunca había creído posible que ella, con lo tímida que era, pudiera hacer. Gimió y se rindió en los brazos del pedazo de hombre que le daba besos en el cuello.

-Clary… ¿Estás segura?

-¡Si! –gritó eufórica, buscando de nuevo su boca.

Ella sintió un calambrazo, potente e irritante.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y saltó del sillón en el que se había dormido. Jace la miraba sonriente, con una chispa de malicia juguetona en sus ojos dorados. Tenía el rostro cansado y una palidez típica de enfermo recuperándose.

-Clary… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con aire inocente.

Ella gruñó, frustrada, enfadada, cansada… Sorprendida.

-Si, Jace, si que estoy bien, gracias por despertarme con un calambrazo celestial –dijo con retintín mientras se pasaba la mano, nerviosa, por ese nudo de rizos que tenía en la cabeza- Me voy a mi cama. Adiós.

Ella salió corriendo fuera, roja como un tomate, acalorada. Dejó a Jace petrificado, con una mueca, sin saber que diablos le había pasado a su novia para que se pusiera así por una broma.

Clary caminaba despacio hacia la estación de metro más próxima.

Tenía que haber sabido que era un sueño.

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta que Jace nunca llevaría unos calzoncillos de Superman…

¡Por el Ángel! Esperaba que no tardase mucho en dejar de dar calambrazos…

No podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
